Ven conmigo al parque Orión
by yumita
Summary: -Ya sabes... dijiste que los cerezos se veían geniales en el parque Orión... -atinó a decir la chica para ayudarle un poco. -Siiiii, eso dije... y luego agregué que a ti te gustaría verlo, ¿A dónde vamos con esta conversación? - arrugó el ceño, haciéndose el desentendido- Estás muy extraña, Akane, ¿Acaso te está fallando la memoria?


**-¿Entonces...?** -se aventuró la peliazul.

- **¿Entonces qué?** \- ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender.

Akane lo miraba intrigada, callando disimuladamente la emoción que le templó el corazón de pronto.

- **Ya sabes... dijiste que los cerezos se veían geniales en el parque Orión...** -atinó a decir la chica para ayudarle un poco.

- **Siiiii, eso dije... y luego agregué que a ti te gustaría verlo, ¿A dónde vamos con esta conversación?** \- arrugó el ceño, haciéndose el desentendido- **Estás muy extraña, Akane, ¿Acaso te está fallando la memoria?**

Akane entrecerró el ojo derecho empezando a molestarse.

Si esperaba que aquella exclamación exagerada que alababa la belleza de los cerezos iluminados artificialmente por las noches, era en realidad un tímido e indirecto intento para invitarla una noche a presenciarlos, pues estaba muy equivocada porque el idiota que tenía por prometido no parecía enterado de nada.

- **¡Olvídalo!** \- exclamó exasperada dando media vuelta para irse de ahí a pasos agigantados.

- **¡Están preciosos! Desprenden un aroma único** \- proclamó el muchacho nuevamente.

Akane se detuvo y volteó para despedazarlo con la mirada.

OK, resultaba evidente que el hijo único de los Saotome estaba jugando con ella, divirtiéndose a costa de sus emociones.

Ranma la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y la mirada traviesa que ocupaba con Akane cuando tiene la intención de fastidiarla.

- **Pues dile a alguna de tus amigas que te acompañe. A Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi, a cualquiera de ellas le encantaría ver el espectáculo** \- habló enérgica.

- **Sí, no te quema duda de eso. Sobretodo si soy yo quién las invita -** acotó el muchacho, muy a sabiendas de que estaba jugando con fuego.

Ante esto la jovencita hirvió en rabia de sopetón y le gritó con el espíritu encendido:

- **¡Eres un maldito engreído! ¡Menos mal que no me invitaste a mí, así me ahorraste el mal rato de ir a un lugar tan bonito con un sujeto tan pretencioso como tú!**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Pretencioso? -** se burló **\- ¿Desde cuando usas palabras tan propias, Akane? Ya te estás pareciendo a Kuno** \- lanzó con aire distraido la última oración - **Y por supuesto que no te invitaría a ti así que no te preocupes por eso, es decir, ¿Por qué querría salir con una chica como... tú?**

La lengua fue más rápida que su cerebro y como siempre le ocurría, especialmente con Akane. Vio su rostro contraerse en una expresión dolorosa, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la rodilla, y supo entonces que lo había arruinado.

Akane demoró un poco en contestar y cuando lo hizo habló en un tono inevitablemente deprimido, que despertó en Ranma la misma culpa que lo devora cuando sin querer, insulta sus obras culinarias o le critica aspectos físicos por el afán de esconder los verdaderos sentimientos.

 **-No te entiendo, Ranma** \- bufó la chica intentando mostrarse menos dolida de lo que estaba.

- **Akane yo... Lo siento, no quise decir** \- murmuró sinceramente arrepentido, pero su prometida únicamente lo miró callada.

Ranma no la quería, pensaba ella, si la quisiera se portaría más amable con ella, la invitaría a salir., no la compararía de manera tan hirientes con las otras mujeres que lo pretendían... y sobretodo, no jugaría con sus sentimientos como lo estaba haciendo ya que estaba convencida de que él sabía que lo amaba.

- **Akane...** -la escuchó pronunciar su nombre y ella esta vez sonrió con tristeza, ¿Qué le ocurría? No era la primera vez que Saotome Ranma salía con sandeces de ese tipo, ya debería estar acostumbrada... pero no, nunca podría acostumbrarse al desprecio del hombre al que amaba, pese a que en el fondo sabía que sus insultos no eran por malicia sino por inmadurez.

Tal vez el remanzo de tristeza que la envolvía se debía a las fechas del mes, sí, no fataba mucho para que su ciclo menstrual la visitara y posiblemente por ello se sentía tan vulnerable ante la melancolía.

- **Olvídalo, Ranma. Haz lo que quieras, invita a tus prometidas, a mí me da igual** \- expresó deprimida, pero cuando iba a voltear para marcharse de ahí, el joven Saotome contestó enfadado.

- **Sí que eres torpe, Akane...**

 **-¿Cómo dices? -** arrugó el ceño sin comprenderlo, ¿Qué, realmente seguiría insultándola?

Ranma estaba a unos metros suyo visiblemente enfadado, pero triste de mirada.

- **Que no entiendes nada, yo sólo estaba bromeando contigo** \- dijo con rudeza - **Ese es el problema contigo. A ti todo hay que explicarte con peras y manzanas.**

Y esto a la joven la ofendió a más no poder, ¿En verdad la estaba tratando de tonta? ¿EL? ¿Saotome Ranma? ¿El mismo al que ella le enseñaba álgebra y matemática por horas para que él pudiera aprenderse las fórmulas?

- **¿Es mi culpa que tú no seas claro cuando hablas, idiota?! ¡No me trates como si fuera estúpida! -** se defendió con renovado ímpetu.

Ranma esta vez se tomo un tiempo de tres segundos para responder:

- **Lo siento -** suspiró revolviendo sus cabellos, desordenando su trenza- **Es... No sé qué me pasa. Debe ser el estudio.**

Akkane lo miró desconcertada en primera instancia y luego, para sorpresa del joven, rompió en carcajadas disipando la rabia de sus impulsivos comentarios.

Ranma la miraba deshacerse en carcajadas liberadoras y pese a que sabía que Akane se burlaba abiertamente de él, no pudo más que sonreír disimuldamente.

Adoraba contemplarla así, risueña, contenta sin importar realmente el motivo.

- **¿Estudios? jajajajja, Ranma ¿De qué hablas? jajajja**

 **-Hey, yo sí estudio sólo que no siempre me ves** \- se defendió el muchacho con las manos en las caderas - **Bueno yo me voy...ya está anocheciendo y tengo un espectáculo de cerezos que ver** \- pasó por al lado suyo rumbo a la salida del dojo.

- **Ay, yo no tengo nada que hacer esta noche -** respondió la chica sin pensarlo.

Ranma volteó a mirarla un tanto exasperado, ¿Cómo es que le era tan difícil asimilar todas las indirectas que le había lanzado los últimos días?

- **Ya me cansé, ¿Vas o no?-** y es que la paciencia nunca fue uno de sus fuertes.

 **-¿Eh, yo?** \- se apuntó a sí misma desconcertada por la repentina urgencia.

- **Sí, Akane, tú.**

La chica sonrió de medio lado... Nada había sido fácil entre ellos, nunca, ni siquiera en asuntos triviales. Todo para ellos era una maraña de indirectas y problemas, pero ahí, esperándola, estaba el joven que había pasado días buscando la manera de invitarla y con quién compartía un parecido carácter y más diferencias de las que podía contar. El por su parte, se maldecía internamente por haberla invitado de forma tan ruda, sin la delicadeza y dulzura que había imaginado para la escena; desde el primer intento supo que invitarla no sería tan sencillo como había previsto, su timidez y orgullo le jugaron una fila de malas pasadas que sólo conseguían frustrarlo.

Akane caminó hasta él agarrándose de su brazo y entre bromas pesadas, el lenguaje que ellos tenían para declararse el afecto, emprendieron rumbo _-finalmente_ \- al parque Orión.

FIN

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, infinitas gracias por leer.

www. facebook crisalidadepapel/?fref=ts , esta es mi página en facebook "Crisálida de papel", por ahí publico relatos y cosas por el estilo, pueden dar mg si desean c:

Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año! Saludos y bendiciones.


End file.
